1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to product packaging, and more particularly to a product packaging having an external sample of the product contained within the packaging and a method of making the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many mechanisms are used in order to inform and/or guide purchasers of products. For example, trademarks, logos, slogans and other identifying information can be used to convey the source, quality and/or type of a product to a purchaser. Likewise, the packaging for the product itself may have information related to the product, such as a description of the product or intended uses of the product. Often times, the amount of information that can be conveyed to a purchaser are limited by the type of product. For example, it is problematic to convey information about products that are sold to the purchaser in one form that transition to a different form after use and/or application by the purchaser. With such products, it may be difficult to convey adequate information about the final form of such products through the use of conventional product packaging techniques.
Therefore, what is needed is a packaging for a product that provides information regarding the product in its final form to allow a potential purchaser to receive such information regarding the final form of the product and/or evaluate the final form of the product.